Sombra de un Demonio
by Pantera08
Summary: Un misterioso poni busca revivir un antiguo ser que trajo destrucción y dolor a un reino, y para eso necesita reunir varios objetos sumamente poderosos. Solar Blaze, un ex-soldado intentará detenerlo, pero para eso necesitará la ayuda de varios ponis que conocerá a lo largo de su aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Era un día caluroso en Ponyville, el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo por lo que los ponis que hacían actividades al aire libre tenían que usar protección o buscar un lugar fresco en donde descansar. Se podía ver que muchos ciudadanos usaban parasoles mientras que otros usaban gorras para protegerse, y otros aprovechaban para relajarse nadando o tomar el sol. En el lago de Ponyville se podía ver un grupo de ponis, eran 6, y mientras que unas nadaban otras permanecían en la orilla del agua.

–¡Abran paso!- gritó una pegaso color cian con melena arcoíris y de cutie mark tenía un rayo con los colores primarios mientras se zambullía al aguan desde una gran altura luego de realizar una explosión que tenía todos los colores del arcoíris. Esta creó una ola que se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, mojando a las que estaban allí.

–¡Rainbow Dash!- gritó una unicornio blanca de melena morada que tenía de cutie mark tres diamantes la cual estaba debajo de una sombrilla playera recostada sobre una toalla, al parecer estaba durmiendo hasta que fue empapada por la ola que provocó la pegaso. -¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una rufián?- dijo mientras se secaba.

– ¡Destruiste nuestro castillo de arena Rainbow!- dijo un pequeño dragón morado con escamas verdes a lo largo de su pecho y espalda reclamándole a la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

–A Spike y a mí nos tomó una hora en terminarlo. –dijo una pegaso amarilla de melena rosa pálido y de cutie mark tenía 3 mariposas en un tono de voz de decepción al ver que su trabajo se había arruinado.

–Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo si no Applejack me ganaría en nuestra competencia de clavados de altura- dijo mientras salía del agua, entonces en la orilla una poni terrestre color naranja de melena rubia y con una cutie mark de 3 manzanas salía de un arbusto luego de ser lanzada por la ola.

–Si no mal recuerdo la competencia era de clavados, no de ver quién salpica más agua- dijo ella mientras se sacudía para secarse –Además tienes que usar el trampolín que puso Twiligt, si no lo haces contaría como trampa- dijo mientras se colocaba su característico sombrero vaquero, entonces Rainbow se encaró a ella. –Entonces dejemos que la jueza diga quién es la ganadora- dijo la pegaso, entonces ambas gritaron al unísono.

– ¡Pinkie Pie!- dijeron, pero no recibieron respuesta alguna. Entonces una poni color rosa de melena color rosa oscuro y con una cutie mark que eran 3 globos salió de la arena usando la parte frontal de su melena como una especie de taladro, asustando a ambas yeguas.

–Oh, lo siento chicas, no presté atención a sus clavados –dijo con una sonrisa de pena – es que vi que Spike y Fluttershy estaban haciendo un castillo de arena, entonces se me ocurrió que podía ayudarles pero ellos ya lo tenían muy avanzado, así que decidí construir uno pero no tenía suficiente espacio, así que decidí construir uno bajo la arena- dijo la poni rosa mientras del suelo salía una palanca la cual movió, entonces del suelo se abrió una compuerta que conducía a unas escaleras. Al bajar todas pudieron ver todo el castillo, era una réplica exacta del castillo de Canterlot, con réplicas exactas de los vitrales y el trono de Celestia.

–P-pinkie… ¿Cómo construiste todo esto sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- preguntó Twilight.

–Pues solamente me puse a construir con una pala y una cubeta, y cuando me di cuenta había construido todo esto jeje- dijo la poni rosa sonriendo.

–Bueno… se hace tarde, mejor regresamos al lago para continuar con nuestro concurso de clavados, y esta vez voy a ganar- dijo la pegaso encarando a Applejack, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada y entonces todas se retiraron. Pasaron todo el día en el lago divirtiéndose y sin que se dieran cuenta se hizo de noche, entonces todas volvieron a sus hogares.

 ***Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree***

En el oscuro bosque reinaba la tranquilidad, los animales diurnos se habían ya dormido al ponerse el sol, y los animales nocturnos salieron en busca de alimento. Pero no solo ellos estaban despiertos, pues en el interior del bosque se encontraban 3 ponis cubiertos por una capucha que les cubría todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Estas segura que el objetivo se encuentra aquí?- dijo uno de los encapuchados con voz masculina.

–Por supuesto que sí, el jefe dijo que lo conservó esa cebra loca cuando esa pony estúpida y ególatra lo perdió en un duelo de magia contra la princesa Twilight- dijo el encapuchado que iba delante del grupo con una voz femenina.

– Pero no parece haber nada por aquí, además ¿A quién le gustaría vivir en este lugar tan misterioso y espeluznante?- dijo el otro encapuchado, el cual por su voz parecía ser un corcel más joven que los demás.

–No seas cobarde, además estoy segura que no quieres desobedecer las órdenes del jefe ¿o sí?- dijo la yegua.

–No, está bien. Mejor sigamos buscando- dijo el poni joven. Los 3 siguieron caminando por varias horas, pero finalmente llegaron. Una cabaña en medio del bosque, tenía las luces encendidas por lo que parecía que había alguien adentro, así que decidieron esperar a que se hiciera mas tarde para entrar por lo que buscaban. Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas y las luces se apagaron, fue entonces que entraron en acción.

Uno de ellos revisó antes por las ventanas para asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara despierto, y al no ver señales de movimiento les dio una señal a sus compañeros para proceder. El otro poni abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido, entonces entraron los 3. Al cerrarse la puerta sacaron todos linternas para ponerse a buscar el objeto que querían, pero entonces la luz de la cabaña se encendió dejando ver a la cebra la cual tenía un bastón de madera consigo y una mirada de furia.

–Han invadido mi hogar, ahora van a pagar- dijo esta al mismo tiempo que se lanzó contra uno de los encapuchados quien la esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero el bastón había agarrado su capucha revelando su identidad. Era un poni terrestre color amarillo con melena y cola roja y de cutie mark tenía un tubo de ensayo.

–Bien hecho Quimic Poison- dijo la yegua, y entonces los otros 2 ponis se quitaron sus capuchas. Uno era un pegaso de color azul con melena y cola moradas y de cutie mark tenía una nube gris y un rayo. La yegua era una unicornio color naranja con melena y cola café y de cutie mark tenía una daga y una estrella.

–¿Qué es lo que buscan?- dijo la cebra que se puso en posición de defensa, entonces el pegaso se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad para atacarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado haciendo que el pegaso se diera de lleno contra una pared.

–Relájate Stormcloud. Mira cebra, podemos hacer esto de la manera buena si cooperas con nosotros. Solo vinimos a buscar una cosa, la cual tú posees- dijo la unicornio

–¿Y qué es lo que quieren? Yo no tengo nada importante como ven- dijo Zecora quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Entonces el pegaso que ya se había recuperado del golpe se lanzó de nuevo para atacar por la espalda a la cebra, pero esta dio un salto haciendo que el pegaso por poco impactara contra la unicornio si no fuera porque esta se hizo a un lado, pero el pegaso esta vez logra detenerse antes de impactar contra la pared, y se coloca al lado de su compañera

–No creo que ella quiera cooperar Starblade- dijo el pegaso.

–Claro que lo hará si no quiere salir herida- dijo con malicia Escucha cebra, lo que buscamos lo tienes tú, lo conservaste después de que una yegua estúpida lo perdiera en un duelo de magia- dijo el terrestre, entonces la cebra abrió mucho los ojos.

–Se refieren a… -

–Así es, buscamos el Amuleto del Alicornio- dijo la unicornio naranja.

–Si no nos lo das nos veremos obligados a tomarlo por la fuerza- dijo el pegaso.

– ¿Y para que lo necesitan?- preguntó Zecora

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solamente danos lo que buscamos y nos iremos por donde vinimos- dijo la unicornio al tiempo que se acercaba a la cebra. Zecora solamente retrocedía pues estaba rodeada y no podía pelear en un lugar tan reducido como lo estaba su cabaña, entonces tuvo una idea.

–Si tanto quieren el amuleto tendrán que atraparme primero- dijo la cebra, entonces tomó una caja que echó en una bolsa y de un estante tomó una flor la cual arrojó al piso, al impactar levantó una cortina de humo la cual le dio tiempo a Zecora para escapar de ahí.

-Excelente- dijo en tono sarcástico Starblade y entonces los 3 se colocaron de nuevo sus capuchas y salieron de la cabaña a toda velocidad. No sabían por dónde se había ido la cebra, por lo que se separaron para cubrir mas terreno.

Mientras tanto, Zecora se encontraba lejos de la cabaña corriendo lo más rápido que podía. No permitiría que alguien se apoderara del poderoso amuleto, y menos si tenía intenciones malignas, por lo que trató de correr hacia un prado a las afueras del bosque en donde si la encontraban podría pelear mejor.

 ***Mientras tanto en el bosque***

– ¡¿Dónde demonios se pudo hacer escondido esa maldita cebra?!- gritó enfurecida Starblade. La habían buscado por mucho tiempo y no la habían encontrado, estaban a punto de reagruparse para volver a su guarida cuando apareció Stormcloud quien descendió hasta ellos.

– ¡Chicos!- dijo mientras aterrizaba –La encontré, está en un campo al noreste del bosque- acabó de decir esto y entonces los tres se dirigieron hacia ese lugar.

Llegaron al lugar y vieron a Zecora. Estaba parada con un casco sobre su bastón en una especie de trance con los ojos cerrados, lo cual confundió a los ponis, entonces el terrestre fue el primero en atacar, pero esta da un salto esquivando el ataque del poni, quien solamente vuelve a ponerse en la posición en la que se encontraba. El terrestre se recupera y se pone en posición de ataque, entonces se le unen sus compañeros, quienes también se ponen en posición de ataque y acorralan a la cebra

–Estás rodeada, así que será mejor que nos des lo que buscamos si quieres salir viva de esta- dijo Starblade, entonces Zecora abrió los ojos y se puso ella también en posición de defensa.

–Bien, si es así como quieres que sea… ¡Ataquen!- gritó la yegua y entonces Stormcloud se lanzó en dirección a Zecora, quién con su palo le dio un golpe el cual el pegaso bloquea con su casco, entonces este le dio un golpe a la cebra pero esta logra esquivarlo y aprovechó el momentum que llevaba el golpe para darle un fuerte golpe en el tórax, a lo cual el pegaso cae inconsciente.

-No puedo creer que cayera tan fácil. Pero no importa, yo me encargaré de esto- dijo el terrestre, entonces salió corriendo hacia Zecora directo a darle una tacleada, pero para su sorpresa esta pudo detenerlo. El terrestre se levantó en sus patas traseras e intenta darle un golpe en la cara a Zecora, pero esta lo esquiva y usa su bastón para golpear las patas del poni y hacerlo caer hacia atrás. Entonces la cebra intenta darle un golpe con el bastón al poni derribado, pero este logra parar el golpe sujetando el arma, y usando sus patas traseras levanta a Zecora y la arroja hacia atrás, haciendo que esta caiga de lleno contra el suelo. Es entonces que el terrestre se levanta y se dirige hacia la Zecora, la cual aún estaba en el suelo. El semental se levanta en sus dos patas traseras y estaba a punto de darle un poderoso pisotón pero la cebra alcanza a interponer el bastón, sin embargo este no resistió la fuerza del terrestre y se parte en dos dándole de lleno en el pecho a la cebra, dejándola inconsciente.

–Ja, no fue un rival tan difícil- dice el terrestre al momento que se aparta de Zecora. Entonces se acerca la unicornio para revisar las alforjas que tenía la cebra, y a pesar de que registró todo no había rastro del objeto que buscaban

–Esta maldita nos engañó, el amuleto no está aquí, debe seguir en su cabaña- dijo mientras arrojaba las pertenencias de la cebra.

–No importa, solo volvamos y busquémoslo - dice el terrestre, entonces ve que su compañero pegaso había despertado y se dirige a ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Maldita hija de puta… Me las va a pagar- dice el pegaso mientras se sobaba el abdomen y se levantaba con ayuda del terrestre.

–Aun no puedo creer que te dejara fuera de combate con un solo golpe jajaja- decía su compañero con un tono de burla mientras se reía

– ¡Cállate Poison!, esa cebra es más fuerte de lo que pensamos - decía Stormcloud irritado por la burla de su compañero.

–Ahí si te doy la razón, pudo detenerme en plena carrera y logró derribarme- dice el semental amarillo.

–Como sea, vayamos ya a la casa de la cebra a tomar el amuleto- dijo Starblade, pero entonces vieron una gran luz roja en el cielo, la cual provenía de un frasco que tenía Zecora en sus alforjas.

–Si yo fuera ustedes empezaría a escapar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Los elementos de la armonía no deben tardar en llegar-

–Ahora veo tu plan. Escapaste para llevarnos lo más lejos posible, así podrías lanzar esa señal y para cuando intentáramos llegar a tu cabaña los elementos nos estarían esperando para evitar que tomemos el amuleto… muy inteligente- dijo la unicornio

– ¿Y qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el pegaso

–No podemos hacer nada, nos derrotó- dijo seria Starblade –Ganaste esta batalla, pero no la guerra cebra. Andando, vámonos de aquí- entonces los 3 salieron rápido del prado y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _ **Hola a todos, quería agradecerles a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia. Soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y este es mi primer fic, por lo que si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia o quieren expresar su opinión acerca de la historia pueden dejar un review o un mensaje privado. En caso de que la historia les guste yo con gusto seguiré escribiendo nuevos capítulos. Saludos y hasta luego :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Luego de que los 3 ponis huyeran, Zecora intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy lastimada que no se mantuvo mucho tiempo y cayó inconsciente. Horas después despertó en su cabaña y lo primero que vio fue a las mane 6 con ella

-¡Está despertando!- dijo Twiligt

-Espero que esté bien- dijo Fluttershy

-Déjenla, necesita espacio- dijo Applejack

-Chicas… me alegro de verlas- fue lo primero que dijo Zecora al despertar y levantarse

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Twiligt al tiempo que ayudaba a sostenerse a la cebra, la cual aún estaba muy lastimada para caminar

-Si. Fue una pelea fuerte, pero pude alejarlos lo suficiente- dijo mientras intentaba dar unos pasos ayudada de la unicornio.

-Zecora, lanzaste la alarma. Dime que aun lo tienes- dijo preocupada Twilight.

-Así es Twilight Sparkle, pero es mejor que lo conserves tú de ahora en adelante- dijo la cebra mientras abría un compartimiento secreto en una pared y de ahí sacaba un cofre.

-¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Muffins? ¿Cupcakes? ¿Dulces? ¿Globos?- decía Pinkie Pie mientras daba saltos alrededor del cofre, pero fue detenida por Rarity.

-Pinkie querida, no creo que los ladrones hayan cruzado por el Bosque Everfree y peleado con Zecora solo para robar un dulce- dijo la unicornio mientras alejaba a Pinkie del cofre con su magia-

-Pero no sabes, talvez sea el dulce más delicioso y sabroso de todo el mundo- dijo la terrestre rosa mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca.

-Como sea ¿Qué hay en el cofre Twi?- pregunta Rainbow

-Esto…- dice Twilight abriendo el cofre, revelando el objeto.

-¿El Amuleto del Alicornio?- preguntaron las 5 ponis al unísono.

-Diablos, estaba segura de que era un dulce- dijo Pinkie al tiempo que guarda unos cubiertos en su melena

-Así es, Zecora lo conservó cuando se lo quitamos a Trixie. Yo le dije que si había alguna clase de emergencia relacionada con el amuleto lanzara una señal que pudiera ver desde mi castillo- explicó Twiligt. –Pero para tener mayor seguridad de que no volverán a intentar llevárselo yo me haré cargo de él ahora.

-Pero bueno, dinos quién te atacó Zecora. Si no entonces no podremos resolver esto- dijo Applejack en tono impaciente.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo, solo sé que eran 3 ponis que se querían llevar el amuleto- dice mientras se sentaba, pues con sus golpes no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie.

-No importa, estoy segura que no volverá a intentar robarlo. Y si lo intenta se las verá conmigo- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras tiraba golpes al aire.

-Rainbow tu siempre queriéndote llevar toda la diversión para ti sola- dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltos.

 ***En una parte muy alejada del bosque***

Los 3 ponis habían llegado a su escondite, una cabaña que por fuera parecía que tenía muchos años de no ser habitada, con madera podrida y láminas oxidadas, pero eso solamente era un camuflaje ya que por dentro estaba en muy buen estado, tenía varios artefactos como un monitor y un estante con varios artefactos que parecían ser armas, entonces los 3 ponis entran.

-"Es solo una cebra, ya hemos peleado con ellas y las hemos matado sin hacer esfuerzo"- decía en tono sarcástico Starblade –No puedo creer que nos convencieras de no llevar armas para pelear contra la cebra Stormcloud-

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que no es una presa fácil. La próxima vez iremos listos y robaremos ese amuleto- dijo el pegaso mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eso solo si el jefe nos da otra oportunidad- dijo Quimic Poison.

La unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y disparó un rayo hacia un espejo. Este empezó a oscurecerse y después de unos segundos mostró la imagen de un poni.

-Jefe, tenemos noticias sobre nuestra misión- decía Starblade un poco intimidada por el unicornio en pantalla.

-Ya sé que fracasaron, sentí con mi magia que el amuleto nunca se movió de lugar hasta hace poco más de una hora- dijo con un tono de voz macabro el poni en el espejo. Este no se podía ver muy bien ya que traía puesta una capucha que le tapaba el rostro, pero se alcanzaba a ver una parte de su cuello, tenía pelaje blanco.

-Denos otra oportunidad, le prometemos que esta vez no fallaremos- suplicaba el terrestre amarillo. El poni no estaba muy seguro, pero no tenía de otra.

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez mas les vale que traigan ese amuleto o los ofreceré de alimento para Cerberus- dijo este con furia, intimidando a los otros ponis.

-M-muchas gracias jefe le prometemos que no le fallaremos esta vez- dijo Stormcloud aterrado de lo que dijo el poni-

-Está bien, ahora tomen de esa poción que les mandé y tráiganme lo que quiero para la próxima. Ahora fuera de mi vista- dijo el poni, y entonces el terrestre volvió a usar la consola para cortar comunicaciones con él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el intento de robo por parte de aquel grupo de ponis. Se habían hecho investigaciones en el lugar de los hechos, habían hecho un retrato hablado con la información que Zecora dio a los guardias y habían puesto un perímetro hasta cierto punto del bosque pero no había rastro de los ladrones. Mientras tanto Zecora seguía investigando y cuidando parte del bosque, pero tampoco lograba encontrar nada. Había una parte en específico del Everfree que nadie había investigado, pero era por una precisa razón; esa parte aún seguía siendo virgen porque las bestias que habitaban ahí eran demasiado peligrosas para que algún poni las explorara. Era un lugar en donde ni siquiera en el día había luz, la espesura de los árboles hacía que la luz solar no pudiera llegar y con tan solo acercarte a su entrada ya te podías sentir observado. Twilight alertó a Celestia sobre el suceso y ella mandó más guardias a Ponyville, pero aún con eso no pudieron encontrar nada.

 ***Mientras tanto en Ponyville***

En el castillo se encontraba Twilight Sparkle revisando unos papeles en su escritorio, varios eran permisos, otros eran propuestas de nuevas leyes y lo demás era papelería sin importancia. Estaba totalmente aburrida ya que a ella no le importaba mucho la política, solo lo hacía porque Celestia le había dado el cargo de princesa y ella lo había aceptado pero la verdad le parecía totalmente aburrido. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, hasta que uno de sus guardias la llamó.

-Alteza- dijo el guardia –Lamento interrumpir sus deberes, pero hay un pony solicitando una audiencia con usted ahora mismo.

"Vaya, por fin algo más interesante que esto" pensó la princesa –Enseguida iré- entonces guardó los papeles restantes en un cajón y salió de su estudio escoltada por el guardia. Llegaron a la sala del trono, y Twilight se encontró con el poni. Un unicornio color blanco, melena y cola con dos tonalidades de naranja y de cutie mark tenía un sol mitad azul mitad naranja, y vestía un chaleco gris.

-Me presento su majestad. Mi nombre es Solar Blaze- dijo el unicornio al mismo tiempo que hizo una reverencia.

-Un gusto conocerlo Solar Blaze. ¿Puedo saber para qué solicitaste una audiencia conmigo?- preguntó Twilight.

-Para poder ayudar en el caso del intento de robo del Amuleto del Alicornio- dijo Blaze, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la princesa.

-Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que intentaron robar el amuleto?- preguntó sorprendida Twiligt –Solamente mis amigas, Zecora, los investigadores y yo sabemos. Y lo hemos mantenido en secreto para no alarmar a la población de Ponyville-

-Pronto lo sabrá su majestad, necesito que estén aquí los demás elementos de la armonía- dijo el unicornio. Twilight no estaba muy segura de hacer una audiencia privada con sus amigas y ese unicornio, precisamente porque lo acababa de conocer y no sabía si creerle o no, pero si alguien había intentado robar un objeto tan poderoso no cabe duda que tarde o temprano intentaría hacerlo de nuevo por lo que no podían rechazar ninguna oferta de ayuda.

-De acuerdo- dijo la princesa –Ven mañana a las diez de la mañana para una audiencia privada-

-Muy bien princesa, con su permiso me retiro- dijo el unicornio mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de la sala.

 ***Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree***

Los 3 ponis estaban en su base secreta sentados alrededor de una mesa. Intentaban idear un plan para poder tener el Amuleto del Alicornio por fin entre sus cascos, pero ahora que la princesa se había hecho cargo de él se les iba a complicar mucho más el poder tomarlo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo el pegaso –Que tal si nos metemos por una ventana en el castillo y buscamos en la habitación de la princesa mientras ella está ocupada con todos esos deberes reales.

-¡Que buena idea Storm!- dijo en tono sarcástico la unicornio –Tu plan funcionaría si no fuera por un solo detalle.

-¿Cuál?-

-Que mientras la princesa está haciendo toda esa mierda política debe de haber muchos guardias custodiando el castillo y más ahora que en su interior se encuentra lo que buscamos- dijo ella casi gritando.

-Bueno ¿Tienes una mejor idea acaso?- preguntó el pegaso molesto

-No, pero si la tuviera te apuesto a que no sería una tontería- dijo Starblade en tono de burla, lo que molestó más al pegaso.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo Quimic –Utilicemos un espía, este nos indicará en donde se encuentra el amuleto y nos ahorrará mucho tiempo de búsqueda. En caso de que se den cuenta de que el amuleto es falso y nosotros nos encontremos ahí lo utilizaremos como chivo expiatorio y nos dará tiempo de escapar.

-Nada mal Quimic, tiene más sentido y posibilidades de funcionar que el plan de Storm- dijo la unicornio, quien recibió una mirada molesta del pegaso – ¿Pero quién será el espía que entrará al castillo? Aunque no sea el castillo de Canterlot está muy bien custodiado por guardias, sería una misión suicida y no creo que nadie quiera hacerla.

-No te preocupes por eso Blade- dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba unas alforjas –También pensé en eso por lo que ya sé quién podría sernos útil en esta misión- entonces salió de la cabaña.

 ***Al día siguiente en Ponyville***

En el castillo se encontraban las mane 6 sentadas frente a una gran mesa en la sala de reuniones, a pesar de que casi eran las diez de la mañana el unicornio no aparecía y se estaban empezando a aburrir.

-Twilight ¿Cuándo va a llegar ese amigo tuyo que nos quiere ver?- preguntó Rarity mientras se ponía un poco de maquillaje en la cara.

-Así es Twilight, ya va a ser la hora a la que le dijiste que viniera y no hay rastro de él.- dijo Rainbow –Me pregunto por qué no ha aparecido.

-Calma chicas, estoy segura que no ha de tardar en llegar- dijo Twilight algo nerviosa –Parecía muy educado por lo que seguramente no nos dejará esperando por mucho.

-Eso espero, dejé a Gummy a cargo de la cocina en Sugar Cube Corner y no estoy segura de que sepa preparar mis cupcakes especiales de fresa- dijo Pinkie Pie un poco preocupada.

-¿En serio dejaste a Gummy a cargo de la cocina?- preguntó Applejack – ¿Los señores Cake saben de esto?

-No, ellos están ocupados con los gemelos por lo que no tienen mucho tiempo para estar en el restaurante y por eso me dejan a cargo a mí- respondió Pinkie sonriendo. Entonces el reloj empezó a sonar, dio diez campanadas y cuando dio la final un guardia entró a la habitación donde estaban las ponis.

-Su alteza, el señor Blaze llegó para su audiencia- dijo el guardia mientras hacía una reverencia.

-De acuerdo, hazlo pasar por favor- dijo Twilight.

-Muy bien- dijo el guardia y entonces salió de la habitación, después entró el unicornio quien hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la mesa.

-Vaya, sí que eres puntual- dijo Twilight –Llegaste justo a tiempo.

-Bueno, no me gusta incumplir con lo que prometo- dijo el unicornio un poco apenado.

-Pero bueno, ¿Cuál dijiste que es tu nombre cariño?- dijo Rarity mirando al unicornio, entonces Applejack le da un codazo.

-No es momento para eso Rarity- dice la vaquera en voz baja, llevándose una mirada seria de la poni modista.

-No importa, mi nombre es Solar Blaze. Un gusto conocerlas a todas- dijo el unicornio un poco sonrojado.

Bien, ya estamos aquí todas reunidas. Dinos ¿Cómo es que sabes del intento de robo del Amuleto del Alicornio?- preguntó Twilight

-Yo antes trabajaba en la real marina armada de Canterlot, serví por 5 años hasta que me retiré por motivos personales. Según las palabras de mis superiores era uno de los soldados más fuertes y mejor entrenados que había entonces, por lo que busqué un trabajo en donde pudiera aprovechar esas habilidades. Por desgracia eso no me ayudó a encontrar un trabajo decente, solo encontraba trabajos mal pagados o donde me trataban como esclavo, hasta que un día eso cambió.

 ***Flashback***

 _-¡Ya voy!- decía Blaze al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Cuando la abrió vio a un poni que vestía una capucha, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el poni le lanzó una especie de gas a la cara. Blaze unos momentos se desorientó, y después cayó al suelo inconsciente._

-Cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla de acero, no podía moverme porque aún estaba un poco débil por el gas que me roció el poni, pero estaba totalmente consciente.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- decía el unicornio aún desorientado. Todo lo que veía era un lugar oscuro solamente iluminado por una débil luz producida por una lámpara de aceite, el suelo era completamente roca, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba adentro de una cueva. Intentaba liberarse pero no podía debido a los efectos del gas, entonces escuchó una voz entre la oscuridad._

- _No tiene caso que lo intentes, el material de la cuerda es irrompible y aún estas débil- decía la voz con un tono muy grave y seco. El unicornio intentó usar su magia para liberarse, pero esta no funcionó lo cual lo dejó sorprendido._

 _-¿P-por qué no puedo usar magia? ¿¡Qué me hicieron!?- preguntaba enojado Blaze al ver que su cuerno estaba cubierto de una especie de baba espesa y transparente, entonces la voz habló de nuevo._

 _-Tranquilo, solamente te colocamos un pequeño seguro. Esa baba absorbe la magia por lo que es inútil que intentes liberarte de cualquier forma - dijo la voz –Pero vamos al grano. Hemos visto que eres muy fuerte y sabes pelear muy bien, nos interesaría que formaras parte de nuestro pequeño grupo- dijo la voz y entonces un grupo de 3 ponis apareció de entre la oscuridad. Ninguno de ellos se alcanzaban a ver bien debido que vestían capuchas y la luz era muy tenue, solo se alcanzaban a ver sus siluetas._

 _-Somos parte de algo grande que puede beneficiarte si estas de nuestro lado, o puede perjudicarte si estas en nuestra contra._

 _-_ En ese momento yo no sabía muy bien lo que me estaban tratando de decir, me decían que me uniera a ellos, pero no me decían que eran o a que se dedicaban.

 _-Entonces díganme que es lo que hacen- dijo Blaze. Por unos segundos hubo silencio en el lugar, hasta que uno de los encapuchados lo rompió_

 _-Nuestro trabajo no es importante, solo necesitamos saber si estarás de nuestro lado- dijo uno de ellos –solo trabajarás de vez en cuando y la paga será bastante buena- dijo otro, esta vez con voz femenina._

-Yo no sabía si unirme, por una parte no encontraba trabajo y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me echaran del apartamento que estaba rentando y estaba pagando con la indemnización que me dio el ejército, pero por otra algo me decía que no confiara en ellos ya que sentía un escalofrío tan solo con estar en su presencia.

 _-Y… ¿Qué tan buena será mi paga?- preguntó el unicornio_

 _-500,000 bits por trabajo. Es mucho dinero y solamente tendrás que trabajar pocas veces- dijo la voz femenina._

" _Con esa cantidad de bits me alcanzaría para comprarme una casa y mudarme de este lugar" pensó el unicornio. –Está bien, acepto el trabajo- dijo firme._

 _-Excelente elección- dijo una voz masculina –Estate atento porque pronto recibirás tu primer trabajo- dijo y entonces la lámpara se apagó dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad._

 ***Fin del Flashback***

-Todo lo que recuerdo después de eso es que desperté en mi cama tiempo después. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y todo parecía haber sido solo un sueño, pero me di cuenta que no era así cuando recibí mi primera misión. No era nada difícil, simplemente era robar un objeto que tenía un potro en Las Pegasus. Cuando lo conseguí vi que era una piedra, pensé que era inútil pero supuse que ellos tendrían sus razones.

-¿Entonces lo único que hiciste fue robar una simple piedra?- Preguntó Rainbow

-Así es.- dijo Blaze –Pero no solo fue una piedra. Robé gemas, secuestré ponis y di palizas a muchos de ellos.

-No lo entiendo. No pienses que no nos interesa tu historia pero ¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto?- preguntó Twilight.

-Un día se me encomendó una misión muy importante y también muy peligrosa. Era un secuestro, pero no iba a secuestrar a cualquier poni, iba a secuestrar a la Princesa Cadence- dijo el poni en tono serio.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron todas al unísono


End file.
